thomas_friends_cgi_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Season 22
The twenty-second season (going under the name Big World! Big Adventures!) of Thomas & Friends started airing on 3 September 2018 in the UK and on 17 September 2018 in the US. It is expected to be released on Netflix, Hulu, and Amazon. Production Season 22 marks the first major "reboot" of the franchise since the show switched to full CGI in the thirteenth season. The episodes keep their eleven minute-long runtime, but are now broken into seven minute-long stories, with an additional four minutes reserved for a variety of segments like sing-along karaoke songs, music videos or Thomas talking directly with the audience about lessons learned during a particular episode. Among many other changes, Edward and Henry were removed from the Steam Team to make room for Nia and Rebecca, and the narrator has been replaced with Thomas talking to the audience (however, Mark Moraghan has said that he will still work on the series). Season 22 is set after Big World! Big Adventures!. The season is split into two halves; one half sees Thomas travelling around the world and visiting China, India and Australia, while the second half takes place back on the Island of Sodor. The season will also be released on Netflix, Amazon and Hulu in the fall of 2018. Season 23 Episodes # Number One Engine - Thomas is in China, where another blue tank engine named Hong-Mei is the number one engine on the national railway. Hong-Mei challenges Thomas to a race and wins, so Thomas is determined to beat her in a second race. But when he takes a short cut along the steep mountain pass, he hits a rock on the line and derails. # Forever and Ever - Gordon is so upset about Sir Topham Hatt's decision to move Edward and Henry out of the sheds that he makes his own changes in protest. Sent back to his shed in disgrace, Gordon insists that he's happy to stay there forever, but his new friend Nia helps him to take a fresh look at the situation. # Confusion Without Delay - Rebecca, the big tender engine, surprises Sir Topham by arriving early on the island. After all the other engines tell her how fast and useful they are, Rebecca wants to impress them too. But she tries so hard that she turns up too early for the passengers and leaves early too! # Trusty Trunky - Thomas is working on the Indian Railway. He's amazed by all the animals on top of trains, cows sleeping on the track and elephants wandering around the countryside! He disapproves when his friend Ashima tells him that elephants used to help shunt the carriages, but when Thomas ends up derailed in a paddy field, it's not an engine that comes to his rescue. # What Rebecca Does - Rebecca is so impressed by Belle putting out a fire with her water cannons, Marion's steam shovel to dig holes, and Harvey's crane to put the Troublesome Trucks back on the line that her point of view and words makes her friends feel very good about themselves. But she can't help wondering if she has any special qualities of her own. # Thomas Goes to Bollywood - A Bollywood action movie is being filmed on the Indian Railway! Thomas is told that they have a very important role for him, but it is only to transport the lead actor, not to be in the film. However, he finds that it's fun and he can be really useful working behind the scenes - and later he gets a chance to be in the movie after all. # Thomas in the Wild - Thomas is taking a film crew to a nature reserve in China to make a film about giant pandas. He is very excited by the prospect of seeing one in the wild, but he's not sure what they look like so he slows down every time he thinks he sees one. He sees a lot of different wild animals, but will they get to the nature reserve before it's too dark to film? # Thomas and the Monkey Palace - In India, Thomas is on his way to deliver a truckload of coconuts, when he discovers a branch line leading to a mysterious monkey temple. Ignoring Rajiv's warning to stay clear, he visits it at night and a cheeky monkey gets trapped in the truck. When it tries to attract Thomas's attention, Thomas crashes and spills all the coconuts. # An Engine of Many Colours - In Sodor, James needs to be repaired after a crash, but hears that there might not be enough red paint. That night he has a succession of dreams about being repainted different colours. Each color seems fine once he gets used to it and even makes him more splendid. But each time that James starts to show off, he dreams that he has another crash. # Outback Thomas - In Australia, Shane is taking passengers on an outback adventure. He impresses Thomas so much with his showmanship that when some passengers miss Shane's train, Thomas decides to become an outback tour guide himself - with disastrous consequences. # School of Duck - When a storm destroys the classroom at Harwick School, all the children have to be brought by train to Knapford for their lessons. Duck is keen to do the job, but he needs a coach. After searching all over Sodor, he finds Dexter, a rusty old restaurant car in an old overgrown siding. # Tiger Trouble - Thomas and Rajiv both take a detour through the Indian jungle in order to see some tigers. But when Thomas spots that Rajiv's passengers have an empty tiger cage with them, he sets out with the help of Rajiv and Shankar to find the tigers and make sure that none of them are captured. # Seeing is Believing - Thomas's friend Merlin the stealth engine comes to Sodor from the mainland for the first time. He thinks that when he shuts his eyes nobody else can see him. Percy hears everybody talking about the 'invisible' engine, and wonders why he hasn't seen him. But how can you tell that you've seen an engine that's invisible? # Apology Impossible - Fed up with James pushing him around, Philip refuses to give way when they end up facing each other on a one-track bridge. As James refuses too, it's stalemate. But with engines stacked up behind them and the bridge in danger of collapsing, Philip decides that sometimes the littlest engine can actually be the bigger engine! # The Water Wheel - Hong-Mei tells Thomas that the water wheel he is carrying is made from bamboo and is very important. But in his eagerness to discover other things made from bamboo, Thomas forgets about his mission and ends up taking a shortcut via a low bridge, which knocks the water wheel off his flatbed and sends it rolling off across the Chinese countryside! # The Case of the Puzzling Parts - Sidney is given an importand delivery, but after Diesel bumps in and makes him forget, he teams up with Paxton to help sove the case. # Kangaroo Christmas # Runaway Truck # Cyclone Thomas # Thomas' Animal Ark # Samson and the Fireworks # Thomas and the Dragon # Banjo and the Bushfire # Rosie is Red # Counting on Nia # Hunt the Truck Songs * Engine Roll Call (newly updated) * Set Friendship in Motion (different lyrics) * The Journey Never Ends * All the Girls Around the World * The Steam Team * Let's Dream Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Bill and Ben * Flying Scotsman * Harvey * Emily * Spencer * Rosie * Whiff * Stanley * Belle * Porter * Marion * Samson * Ashima * Rajiv * Shane * Yong Bao * Merlin * Nia * Diesel * Daisy * Salty * Dart * Sidney * Paxton * Philip * The Chinese Diesel * Shankar * Skarloey * Victor * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Rocky * Judy and Jerome * Bradford * Hannah * The Male Chinese Breakdown Crane * Trevor * Kevin * Cranky * Reg * Carly * Sir Topham Hatt * Lady Hatt * Stephen Hatt * Bridget Hatt * The Fat Clergyman * Dowager Hatt * Cyril the Fogman * The Foreman * The Duke and Duchess of Boxford * The Mayor of Sodor * Headkeeper Jack * Charubala * The Grumpy Passenger * The Teacher * The Lady with the Big Hat * The Blond-haired Boy * Samson's Driver * Mr. Bubbles (not named; does not speak) * Stephen (does not speak) * The Grey Tender Engine (does not speak) * Luke (does not speak) * Troublesome Trucks (do not speak) * Slip Coaches (do not speak) * Sir Robert Norramby (does not speak) * Oliver (stock footage) * Connor (stock footage) * Caitlin (stock footage) * Timothy (stock footage) * Hugo (stock footage) * Millie (stock footage) * Toad (stock footage) * Max and Monty (stock footage) * The Deputy Minister (stock footage) * Barrow Football Team (stock footage) * Charlie (cameo) * Scruff (cameo) * The Tan Tender Engine (cameo) * The Dark Red Tank Engine (cameo) * The Brazilian Diesel Shunter (cameo) * Winston (cameo) * Skiff (cameo) * Peter Sam (cameo) * Duncan (cameo) * Jack (cameo) * Big Mickey (cameo) * Merrick (cameo) * Owen (cameo) * Jem Cole (cameo) * Farmer McColl (cameo) * Captain Joe (cameo) * The Thin Clergyman (cameo) * The Tree Specialists (cameo) * The Bird Watcher (cameo) * The Female Puppet Show Entertainer (cameo) * Bridget Hatt's Friends (cameo) * Two Schoolchildren (cameo) * The Ginger-haired Boy (cameo) * Sodor United Football Team (cameo) * One of Dowager Hatt's Friends (cameo) * The Lady in Yellow Dress and Hat (cameo) * Albert's Wife (cameo) * The Great Railway Show Judge (cameo) * Ferdinand (portrait cameo) * Donald and Douglas (stock footage cameo) * Ryan (stock footage cameo) * 'Arry and Bert (stock footage cameo) * Den (stock footage cameo) * Rheneas (stock footage cameo) * Sir Handel (stock footage cameo) * Rusty (stock footage cameo) * Bert (stock footage cameo) * Rex (stock footage cameo) * Mike (stock footage cameo) * Bertie (stock footage cameo) * Alfie (stock footage cameo) * Oliver (stock footage cameo) * Harold (stock footage cameo) * The Ffarquhar Policeman (stock footage cameo) * Hiro (music video cameo) * Gator (music video cameo) * Axel (music video cameo) * Frieda (music video cameo) * Gina (music video cameo) * The Brazilian Tank Engine (music video cameo) * Beau (music video cameo) * Mavis (music video cameo) * Norman (cameo) * A Mainland Diesel (music video cameo) * The Arizona Diesel (music video cameo) * Flynn (music video cameo) * Stafford (cameo) * Etienne (music video cameo) * Ace (music video cameo) * The American Crane (music video cameo) * Mr. Percival (music video cameo) * Sodor Brass Band (music video cameo) * The Groundsman (music video cameo) * Diesel 10 (claw only) * Terence (caterpillar treads only) * Butch (wheels only) * Thomas the Baby (fantasy) * Theo (indirectly mentioned) * Lexi (indirectly mentioned) * Kwaku (indirectly mentioned) * Kobe (indirectly mentioned) * The Female Chinese Breakdown Crane (mentioned) * Father Christmas (mentioned) * Lord Callan (mentioned) * Daisy's Fitter (mentioned) Characters Introduced * Hong-Mei * Rebecca * Noor Jehan * Tamika * An An and Yin-Long * Aubrey and Aiden * Dexter * Lei * Isla * The Indian Actor * The Indian Director * The Tiger Hunters * Madeleine * Madeleine's Parents * Ranger Jill * Doctor Claire (does not speak) * The Indian Breakdown Cranes (do not speak) * The Indian Fashion Designer (cameo) * Madeleine's Grandparents (cameo) * The Purple Tank Engine (cameo) * The Purple Tender Engine (cameo) * The Chinese Diesel Shunter (cameo) Cast UK, AUS and NZ * John Hasler as Thomas * Keith Wickham as Edward, Henry, Gordon, Harvey, Whiff, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, the Foreman and the Grumpy Passenger * Rob Rackstraw as James, Toby, Bradford and the Fat Tiger Hunter * Nigel Pilkington as Percy, Trevor and Merlin in Percy's fantasy * Steven Kynman as Duck, Porter, Dart and Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and the Angry Man * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Spencer, Stanley, Rocky, Cranky, Kevin, the Duke of Boxford, Male Passengers, The Man in Blueish Grey Shirt, Whitish Cream shorts, and aquamarine hat, and the Knapford Stationmaster * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Teresa Gallagher as Emily, Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Lady Hatt, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, the Duchess of Boxford, The Lady in Red and Indigo Hat and White Dress with Gray lines, Female Passengers, Madeleine (An Engine of Many Colors), and Madeleine's Mother * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia and Some Children (Forever and Ever) * Kerry Shale as Diesel, Cyril the Fogman and Headkeeper Jack * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Tom Stourton as the Fat Clergyman (uncredited) * Joe Mills as a Passenger (uncredited) * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, the Teacher, Some Passengers, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, The Lady in Chartreuse Dress, and Madeleine * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and Chinese Women * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, the Chinese Guard and Chinese Men * Su-Lin Looi as The Chinese Diesel * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Ian McCue as the Thin Tiger Hunter * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child US and CAN * Joseph May as Thomas * William Hope as Edward, Toby, Whiff, Rocky and the Duke of Boxford * Kerry Shale as Henry, Gordon, Diesel, Kevin, Cyril the Fogman and Headkeeper Jack * Rob Rackstraw as James, Stanley, Bradford and the Fat Tiger Hunter * Christopher Ragland as Percy and Trevor * Steven Kynman as Duck, Dart and Paxton * Rasmus Hardiker as Bill, Philip and the Angry Man * Matt Wilkinson as Ben, Male Passengers, The Man in Blueish Grey Shirt, Aquamarine hat, and whitish cream shorts, and the Knapford Stationmaster * Rufus Jones as Flying Scotsman * Keith Wickham as Harvey, Salty, Skarloey, Sir Topham Hatt, Dowager Hatt, the Foreman and the Grumpy Passenger * Jules de Jongh as Emily, Lady Hatt and the Duchess of Boxford * Glenn Wrage as Spencer and Cranky * Nicola Stapleton as Rosie * Teresa Gallagher as Belle, Annie, Clarabel, Judy, Female Passengers, The Lady in Red and Indigo Hat and White Dress with Gray lines, Stephen Hatt, Bridget Hatt, Madeleine (An Engine of Many Colors), and Madeleine's Mother * David Menkin as Porter * Olivia Colman as Marion * Robert Wilfort as Samson * Tina Desai as Ashima * Nikhil Parmar as Rajiv and the Indian Director * Shane Jacobson as Shane * Dan Li as Yong Bao * Hugh Bonneville as Merlin * Yvonne Grundy as Nia and Some Children (Forever and Ever) * Tracy-Ann Oberman as Daisy * Bob Golding as Sidney * David Bedella as Victor and the Mayor of Sodor * Maggie Ollerenshaw as Henrietta * Tim Whitnall as Jerome and Reg * Lucy Montgomery as Hannah and Carly * Tom Stourton as the Fat Clergyman (uncredited) * Joe Mills as a Passenger (uncredited) * Nigel Pilkington as Merlin in Percy's fantasy (uncredited) * Rachael Miller as Rebecca, Isla, The Teacher, Some Passengers, One of Bridget Hatt's Friends, The Lady in Chartreuse Dress, and Madeleine * Chipo Chung as Hong-Mei * Siu-see Hung as An An and Chinese Women * Windson Liong as Yin-Long, Lei, the Male Chinese Breakdown Crane, the Chinese Guard and Chinese Men * Su-Lin Looi as The Chinese Diesel * Sheena Bhattessa as Noor Jehan and Charubala * Sanjeev Bhaskar as Shankar and the Indian Actor * Rose Robinson as Tamika * Mark Moraghan as Dexter * Genevieve McCarthy as Aubrey * Tim Bain as Aiden and Madeleine's Father * Ian McCue as the Thin Tiger Hunter * Tariro Mavondo as Ranger Jill * Jass Patel as a Concessions Worker * Jessica Hann as a Child * Charlie Barnard as a Child * Mia Hope Gaywood as a Child * Holly Hazelton as a Child * Innis Robertson-Pinnell as a Child * Damon Denton-Snape as a Child Trivia * This season marks the first of a couple of things: ** The first series to use the Big World! Big Adventures! Theme Song as the opening titles. ** Michael White and Tim Bain's first series as writing episodes. ** Cyril the Fogman's first appearance in full CGI. ** The first (and only) season to date in which Bertie does not appear since his introduction in the first season. * This season marks the only of a couple of things: ** The only series to date where Mavis, Norman, Stafford and Fergus Duncan do not appear since their introductions. ** The only series to date where Terence, Bulgy and Farmer Finney do not appear since their returns in the previous series. ** The only series to date where Stephen, Connor, Ryan, Hugo, Duncan, Millie, Bert, Rex and Sir Robert Norramby appear, but do not speak. ** The only season to date in which Caitlin does not appear since his introduction in King of the Railway. Category:Season 22 episodes